


Move

by GreyWeeknds



Series: 30 days writing challenge [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Move away from me!” he pushed the chest as long away from his body as possible.</p><p>“Ni, I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t mean to.” The boy whimpered.</p><p>“Don’t you ever talk to me again you fucking cunt.” He screamed before he ran the fastest he could away from the school building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

“Move away from me!” he pushed the chest as long away from his body as possible.

“Ni, I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t mean to.” The boy whimpered.

“Don’t you ever talk to me again you fucking cunt.” He screamed before he ran the fastest he could away from the school building. 

-

He could still feel the bitten lips against his mouth, the taste that never left his tongue. He didn’t want to remember how his best friend had thrown himself over him before he glued his lips on Niall’s. He wasn’t even certain that he understood. How could Harry even want to kiss him when he already had a girlfriend by his own? She was really pretty too, blue eyes and a blonde; most guys would probably sell their soul for having a sweetheart like her. But what if the reason why he was together with the girl was because she reminded Harry of him; they could easily be mistaken for siblings. He couldn’t even think straight; of course it wasn’t because of him that he was together with the girl. Harry was probably just very confused for the moment and hadn’t actually meant anything by the touch. But what if Niall had wanted it to? What if he had whished for it more than he had hoped for? No, he was just shocked after the whole incident.

Hardly he hugged his ribs with his hands, it really hurt after he had been running for nearly half an hour. All he had been thinking about was to come as far away from the curly haired as possible, he didn’t even know how he was going to be able to look into his eyes the day after. What if Harry hated him because he had been such a shitty friend and just left him alone? If the brunette hated him then he would rather die then spending a day without him. They had been best friends for too long to just throw it away because of a simple kiss.

His body slid down along the wall as he felt the cement tore the skin on his back. He didn’t know if he wanted to cry, laugh or scream. Somewhere inside in his belly he had this little feeling that he was filthy and that it was his fault that the other boy had molested him. If he hadn’t been so clinging and wore clothes that showed so much skin then Harry would probably never even thought of the idea.

He wondered how the green-eyed boy felt right now, he was certain that he was crying and a bit ashamed over what he had done towards the smaller teen. Niall wanted to say that he wasn’t angry anymore, that the anger that he had released had only been for the moment. But he was too scared, because what if he had literally listened to his words about never talking to him again, then he would never forgive himself for loosing such a great friend.

-

“Haz, wait!” he shouted loudly as a few students turned around to see why he was screaming over the entire corridor.

He jogged swiftly till he was just a few feet from the taller boy. Casually he put down his hands in the pockets as he stared on his white and dirty supras. He realized that he hadn’t actually decided what to say; all he knew was that he wanted it to be as before again.

“I’m so sorry for being so angry at you yesterday, I was just really surprised. I thought that you liked that fit bird of yours.”

The younger lad didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes; he tried to think about the way to submit the words the best. He had always been very slow when it came to talking, but this was the first time that he felt really nervous about his answer.

“We aren’t a couple anymore, I called it off before I kissed you. I’m sorry too. It was wrong of me to assume emotions from you that are clearly not there. I just want my best friend back.”

“So you do like me.” Niall said more to himself than as a question.

“Yeah, but I’ll try to not bother you about it because…”

The Irish didn’t know what it was that made him do it, but he interrupted him by pressing his lips against the swollen ones. It felt nicer this time, much more sweeter than the last one. Their first kiss had been forced on him and it had only been wanted form one side, this one was slow and beautiful and they both wanted it to last this time. This time he didn’t want the boy to move away.

“Stay with me.” He whispered in the ear to the taller teen.

“Always.”


End file.
